


needed me

by kayxpc



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, I can't believe I wrote a hetero couple, Love, but dan and Matt are my parents and the foxes parents, but its still porn what can you do, danmatt, so !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: Dan & Matt make time for each other during a day of classes :)





	needed me

Matt sighed as his professors door closed behind him. He'd just received his second calculus exam back, marked with a giant C- in blood. Or red marker, whatever.

After failing the first test he went to the TA for extra study time and he'd done better; but it wasn't enough if he wanted to keep his GPA up. He'd been up all night with his Business Leadership group, working on their power point for Friday.

His phone buzzed, a text from Dan.

 _How'd it go?_ She asked, ever the most considerate person Matt knew. He couldn't help but sigh a little, exhaling some of his frustration. He couldn't wait to marry that woman.

 _No-go_ , he replied. Then again. _Could use some time with you._

After not seeing her for two consecutive nights he missed her so much he felt it like an ache. He missed her voice and her hands and her beautiful hair. He missed looking online for what type of dog they would adopt together.

_Room in fifteen?_

_Please._

He hurried back to the tower, careful to watch his speed with campus police in full force during fall semesters. His truck was like a big blue target moving though a sea of compact Kias.

"Hey," he said as he locked the door of the girls dorm behind him. Dan smiled softly.

"Hey babe." She wrapped him up in a hug and he shuddered, immediately nuzzling into her neck because that was exactly what he needed. She always knew what he needed. "You'll get it, I know you will."

"I'm just... so _stressed_."

Dan nodded, tilting back so they could look at each other. "I know. Just remember that thanksgiving break is close. Power through."

That was Dan's thing, _power through._ She was so strong, always so unwavering. Matt could always count on her to be there and he hoped that he offered her the same comfort.

"I love you, Dan." He said, tilting her chin for a kiss. She hummed against him, sliding her hands down around his waist. Their kisses gradually broke off because of Matt grinning. He peppered kisses over Dan's cheeks and nose and forehead until she started laughing and pushing him off halfheartedly.

"How long do I have you for?"

She looked over his shoulder at her watch, a Garmin marathon watch for coaching that Matt gave her last Christmas. She wore it almost every day. "An hour or so?"

He grinned at her, his fingers skimming under her long sleeve shirt. Her mouth curved wickedly. "Oh, you're bad."

He laughed, and Dan's heart did a flip in her chest at the sound.

"Wanna go down on you," he said breathily, attaching his mouth to the spot above her collarbone. Her mouth fell open slightly as she grabbed at his hair.

"That gonna help you relax?" She asked playfully. They began walking backwards, legs tangling and almost tripping onto her bed.

"Yes," he said with a pout to his full lips. Dan chuckled and kissed him. Matt wiggled between her legs and she felt more wetness gush at the sight of him.

"Take off your shirt," she demanded, wanting to see his strong shoulders, his deep collarbones and those perfectly toned abs.

"Yes ma'am," he said sarcastically, sitting up and tugging it off, exposing miles of gloriously brown skin. Dan wanted to put her mouth on it, but Matt was pulling her jeans off and kissing her ankles reverently and she was so fucking horny she thought she might die. He didn't take her panties off yet, just pressed all of his fingers over her clit and rubbed in a circular motion. The dark blue fabric stained with wetness and he whined, just a little.

"Fuck, you're so wet Dan."

Dan huffed out a laugh, her hands clenching and unclenching around the air.

"What do you expect? My wonderful boyfriend takes time out of his day - needing stress relief - and wants to give me an orgasm or two. Have you _seen_ yourself, recently? Neil has to stop taking you to the gym, you can't get any hotter. _I'll die Matt_."

He shook his head, laughing. He pressed his mouth to the inside of her thigh and nibbled gently. "Well thanks. And two I think."

He moved his fingers lower, collecting moisture and messing her panties up royally, rubbing harder and just dipping inside of her through her panties, the feeling rough and heady. Slowly, he used a couple fingers to move the fabric aside, dipping a slender finger inside of her and ignoring the responding ache in his cock. Dan groaned softly and wiggled her hips for more. He sat back, withdrawing his finger and finally slid her soaked panties off. He quite literally dove back in between her legs, attaching his mouth to her clit and sucking.

" _Matt—_ " Dan gasped for breath as he licked through her slit, spreading slick everywhere and maneuvering his tongue back to her clit to press down brutally. Dan's legs instinctively tried to snap shut, but Matt put his hand on her knee and pushed it until it was touching the bed, admiring her flexibility.

He missed this so much, he missed her skin and her noises and the taste of her on his tongue. After a few more strokes of his tongue inside of her, he brought his fingers back, gently pushing two inside.

"Oh god," Dan moaned, hips canting upward. "More, another."

Matt hummed, his lips moving against the most sensitive part of her and her legs shook with it. He added a third finger and Dan threw her head back, fisting her hands in the sheets. She always said that one or two never really felt like anything; but three was perfect, it was when you could feel the stretch and enjoy the slight burn of being opened up. He pumped his fingers fully inside, curling upward as stroking incessantly as his mouth continued its work.

"Matt. _Oh my god_." He glanced up through his long lashes to watch her writhe under him. She was a vision, she always was. "Fuck, I'm going to come."

He raised up slightly, hot breath falling over her skin and making her pant even harder. "God you're gorgeous. Wanna feel you come on my fingers."

Dan's dark eyebrows draw together, her mouth open and her legs trembling with the force of her orgasm. Her hips jerked up, up, back down and he felt her walls pulsate around his fingers, squeezing hard. He placed his thumb over her clit and massaged gently, coaxing her into prolonged pleasure as she tried to catch her breath.

Matt climbed over her again, slowly bringing her down and taking his hand away. Dan tilted her head to watch him with a relaxed smile. Matt brought his fingers to his own mouth and sucked the taste of her off while Dan swallowed hard against arousal. She made a noise of protest so that he would kiss her, and he did. It was slow, languid, Dan could faintly taste herself on his tongue.

"You're my favorite person ever, you know that?" Dan asked, her hands holding matts face and slightly squishing his chubby-ish cheeks.

"Mmhm," Matt hummed with a pretty smile. He kissed her quickly.

"I'm not just saying that because you gave me a mind blowing orgasm three seconds ago either. You're always my favorite person." She smacked a kiss on his cheek.

"Now, you?"

"I'm tired," he said. "That was fucking hot, don't get me wrong, but I'm exhausted babe. Just cuddle me," with that he grew himself over her lap and she laughed loudly, kissing the top of his head.

Calculus didn't matter much right then.


End file.
